¿Coincidencia o conspiración?
by Lily Abernathy
Summary: Tras la operación de Booth, a la que él denomina 'lavado de cerebro', no solo sus sentimientos están saliendo a la luz, sino ciertos recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia en los que conoció a Brennan. ¿Qué tipo de casualidad hizo que ambos se encontraran en cada una de las etapas de su vida? ¿Y qué tienen que ver con ello un puñado de agentes corruptos del FBI?
1. Capítulo I: Cerebro vs corazón

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Bones ^^ Os cuento un poco lo que va antes de esta historia: situaríamos la historia más o menos en la temporada 5, Booth parece estar ya situado con su ''lavado de cerebro'', como lo llama él, pero el problema es que después de ello todas las noches le vienen a su mente sueños de cómo conoció a Brennan, cuando eran unos niños. **

**Pero, ¿qué casualidad hizo que coincidieran siendo niños, adolescentes y otra vez cuando son adultos? Deciros que tiene una estrecha relación con agentes del FBI corruptos, concretamente, aquellos dos que asesinó Max Keenan, el padre de Temperance, en el capítulo 2x11. Max pareció salir limpio tras el juicio, pero el caso aún le da ciertos quebraderos de cabeza a Tempi... **

**En fin, os dejo con el primer capítulo, un tanto breve, pero que aún así espero que os guste ^^**

**...**

-O sea que, como siempre, está usted desprestigiando mi carrera profesional

La doctora se mordió la lengua. Con el tiempo, y gracias a Booth, había aprendido a silenciar sus cortantes pensamientos que muchas veces eran capaces de herir los sentimientos de quien los pudiera escuchar. Había aprendido a tener un poco más de corazón, cosa que ella no entendía, cuando sabía que el corazón es simplemente un músculo y su tamaño no varía según las acciones socialmente buenas que se realizaran.

-¿Sabe, doctora Brennan?-continuó el doctor Sweets-. Se conoce que las personas que se portan de forma despiadada con quienes les rodean son aquellas que en el pasado amaron con demasiada intensidad.

Temperance calló otra vez. Sweets la miraba, inquisitivo, y ella tuvo que verse obligada a bajar la vista. Le estaba resultando imposible ocultar el dolor de su pasado, y el psicólogo sabía leerlo solo por sus ojos. Por primera vez, Sweets no se refería a sus padres o su hermano, aquellos que la dejaron destrozada cuando la abandonaron. Sweets se refería al amor de su adolescencia, un amor que el habia adivinado que existia y que pese a todos los años que habían pasado, aún seguía guardando, escondido muy dentro de ella. Y es que a Brennan le frustraba la idea de saber que el enamoramiento es tan solo un conjunto a reacciones químicas en su cerebro, y a la vez entender bien que no era simplemente eso. Sonaba algo hipócrita; defender la ciencia y criticar los sentimientos cuando ella amaba y deseaba ser amada como cualquier persona. Pero dolía, la incertidumbre dolía, y más cuando sus sentimientos no menguaban nunca, sino que aún se hacían más fuertes a cada momento que pasaban, a cada recuerdo que atesoraba en su mente y cuando, cada noche, sabia que al día siguiente volvería a verle, porque él nunca le abandonaría.

_"Él nunca me abandonaría"_ se decía así misma, recordando las palabras de Booth hace no tanto tiempo. Había sido la segunda vez que se lo había prometido, tras ya haberla fallado una vez. Una vez cuando eran jóvenes, cuando estaban terriblemente enamorados, y la pasión arrolladora se ocupaba de hacer el resto de una forma impulsiva. Porque no solo el amor es una pasión, también lo es la ira. Y, dolorosamente, ella lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien que ni tan siquiera quería rememorar el recuerdo de su adolescencia.

Temperance levantó la vista, y contuvo la respiración cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Booth. ¿Podía confiar en que era cierto lo que él le había prometido una segunda vez?

Sweets les miraba con el ceño fruncido, y Booth se vio obligado a romper el contacto visual con su compañera para evitar que el psicólogo sacara conclusiones precipitadas. Simplemente, se dedicó romper un silencio que ya se estaba haciendo incómodo:

-Sweets, incluso yo sé que eso no tiene ni un ápice de rigor científico.

-¿Es que acaso no estoy en lo cierto? -le contestó el psicólogo.

Booth no quería entrar en un tema tan espinoso, y mucho menos con el estómago vacío.

-¡Vaya, me rugen las tripas! ¿Tienes hambre, Bones? Te invito a un tailandés.

Brennan por fin esbozó una sonrisa, y parecio visiblemente relajada.

-Me parece bien -se levantó prácticamente a la vez que Booth, y se dijieron casi a trompicones a la salida del despacho del psicólogo-. Buenas noches, Sweets.

-Pero...

-Eso, buenas noches -replicó Booth, cortándole.

Sweets suspiró en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de Booth. ¿Cuando se atreverían el agente y la doctora a reconocer sus sentimientos por el otro? Él sabía que, en el fondo, era cuestión de la cabezonería de ambos. Y es que, aunque en todo lo demás eran bien distintos, la testarudez era un defecto que compartían, y que no les dejaba dar un paso más allá en su relación. Él, que en su conservada juventud se había dedicado a estudiar en cuerpo y alma los misterios del cerebro humano, aquella continua espiral de tensión que crecía y crecía entre ambos y ante la cual ellos no hacían nada era todo un enigma para él.

Es el cerebro tan complicado... ¿O lo es acaso el corazón?


	2. Capítulo II: Carreras

**¡Hello!**

**Aquí traigo ya el segundo capítulo. Esta hecho desde el punto de vista de Tempi, que por esa época se llama Joy Keenan. Tiene un tono más infantil, o al menos lo he intentado, ya que tiene siete años. **

**En la serie se cambian el nombre cuando Bones tiene dos años y Russ (Kyle Keenan) tiene siete, pero me gustaba más eso de que se lo cambiaran cuando fueran más mayorcitos xDDD. Además en la serie creo que Booth le saca cuatro o cinco años más a Brennan, pero prefiero que mejor solo le saque uno, que cuatro años es mucho jajaja ^^**

**Bueno, ya mencionados los cambios, estoy muuuuuuy agradecida por vuestros reviews :D Me hace mucha ilusión que os guste, en serio. Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Saray - ¡Mi primer review en un Fanfic de Bones! ¡YUJU!**

**Deschanel-Cherry - Me hizo muchísima ilusión que lo leyeras, es un auténtico honor para mí ^^ ¡Y me alegra que te gustara la frase!**

**NoodleBones - ¿En ascuas? Ö Vaya, ¡me alegro!**

**Marifer26637 - Aawww, graciasgracias ^^ Espero actualizar un par de veces por semana, ¡lo que me permitan las clases!**

**RGG - Sí, todo lo que pasó entre ellos lo contaré :)**

**¡Un beso, y espero que os guste!**

_..._

_POV: Joy Keenan (Temperance Brennan)_

Las hojas del árbol que estaba justo enfrente de mi ventana ya eran de color marrón, y estaban empezando a caer en montoncitos en el jardín de mi casa. Bostecé, haciendo tanto ruido que casi me imaginé que un monstruo podría ser menos terrorífico que yo.

¿Qué hora es? Me estoy aburriendo mucho. Hoy es el cumple de Kyle, y papá ha ido a recoger a la repostería de la señora Addams una tarta que le han encargado. Como hoy es sábado y no tenemos que ir al colegio, me he quedado en casa con mamá y le he ayudado a hacer el desayuno favorito de Kyle mientras él duerme como un tronco. A veces es mamá quien hace las tartas, pero hay una de chocolate de esa repostería que a mi hermano le vuelve loco.

Vaya, Kyle tiene doce años. Es tan mayor y tan guay... Y yo con siete sigo siendo una mocosa. ¿Cuando creceré? ¡Yo quiero ser mayor! ¿Cómo son las cosas desde tan arriba? Kyle es tan alto que a veces me duele el cuello cuando tengo que mirarle. Mamá dice que las chicas crecemos antes que los chicos, así que creo que cuando yo tenga doce años, alomejor podré ser igual de alta que Kyle cuando tenga diecisiete.

Vi entonces el coche de papá aparcando, y con cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras pasaba al lado de la habitación de Kyle, fui lo más rápido que pude al piso de abajo.

-¡Mamá, mamá! -estaba en el jardín, poniendo un bonito lazo rojo en el manillar de su bici nueva-. Papá ya ha llegado con el pastel, ¿despierto a Kyle?

Mamá hizo un nudo más al lazo y me sonrió.

-Venga, ¡vamos!

Papá entraba por la puerta principal, y tras darle un beso a mamá, me sonrió cuando me precipité sin importarme el ruido que hacía hacia la habitación de Kyle. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que le pegué un empujón y me lancé encima de mi hermano como una lapa.

-¡Despierta, Kyle! ¡Es tu cumpleaños, despierta!

Y con un rugido de león, me cogió en brazos a la vez que se levantaba de la cama, y sin nisiquiera desesperezarse o frotarse los ojos, me agarró de los piernas y me colgó en su hombro.

-¡Eh, bájame! ¡Bájame!

-¡Eso te pasa por despertarme!

Rodeé la cintura de mi hermano con los brazos por si me caía, y sentí que la cabeza se me hinchaba y me daba vueltas. Ay, es como estar en una lavadora. Nada más llegamos a la cocina me bajó, y mientras mis padres le felicitaban e iban sirviendo el desayuno, yo corrí a la alacena debajo de la escalera donde escondíamos los regalos.

Eran un total de tres, uno por cada miembro de la familia, además de la bicicleta que es un regalo entre todos. Jo, casi no me cabe el regalo de papá en las manos, ¡es muy grande! Me costó un poco llegar a la cocina de nuevo sin tropezarme con nada, pero mamá me ayudó en cuanto me vio.

Papá le había regalado una videoconsola que había salido hace poco a la venta, se llamaba Nintendo NES. Él me contó que un amigo suyo trabajaba en Nintendo y pudo conseguirla más barata. Mamá le regaló la equipación de baloncesto de los Philadelphia Sixers, pues por lo visto a Kyle le ha dado por el baloncesto desde que nos mudamos a Pittsburgh, hará unos cuatro meses. Creo que es cosa de su amigo Ben. Yo reciclé un Scalextric viejo que nuestra vecina iba a tirar porque sus hijos ya no lo usaban, y que le pedí que me lo diera a mí. Recuerdo que tenía una voz muy bonita, casi como de canción de anuncio de televisión, y me sonrió con mucha dulzura cuando me dio el juguete. Con ayuda de papá y una mano de pintura, parecía como nuevo.

-¡Uau, Joy, cómo mola! -exclamó Kyle-. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Me sonrojé. En realidad papá me había ayudado, pero me sentía orgullosa. Asentí en silencio, y Kyle me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, enana. ¿Quieres que juguemos?

-¡Sí!

Nos pasamos la mañana entera con el Scalextric, pero me enfadé porque cada vez que iba a girar una curva, mi coche se acababa saliendo de los raíles. Jugamos también a la Nintendo NES, y después de un rato mamá decidió que era hora de enseñarle la sorpresa del jardín. La bicicleta que tenía antes Kyle estaba muy rota y manchada por el fango del río que siempre cruzábamos al lado de nuestra casa en Ohio, y decidimos tirarla antes de mudarnos aquí.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que tuvieramos que separarnos de los juguetes, arreglarnos y ayudar en casa. Mamá había puesto una mesa en el jardín con un montón de comida y de dulces para atiborrarse, papá lucía un delantal que ponía 'Mr. BBQ', y le daba la vuelta a unas cuantas hamburguesas y salchichas. En poco tiempo, llegaron los amigos de Kyle y algunos vecinos, con más regalos de cumpleaños. También había venido Meredith, la hija de la vecina que quería tirar el Scalextric. Yo apenas hablaba con ella o con alguno de sus dos hermanos, pero parecía tener mi misma edad y los demás eran todos chicos mayores que yo, cosa muy aburrida.

Justo cuando pensaba acercarme a ella, fue ella quien vino a mi.

-Hola, Joy -sonrió con timidez-. Joy, ¿verdad?

Reí.

-Sí, me llamo Joy. ¿Tú eres Meredith?

Rió también, y asintió con energía. Tiene el pelo rubio y rizado, los ojos grises y la piel clara. Tiene algunas pecas en sus mejillas, y lleva un vestido de color verde claro. Es muy sonriente, me cae bien enseguida.

Estuvimos un buen rato sentadas en una mesa comiendo la hamburguesa con queso que papá nos había servido, ambas realmente hambrientas.

-¿Cuántos años tiene ya tu hermano? -me preguntó de repente.

-Doce. Me parece muy mayor, la verdad. ¿Y tus hermanos cuantos años tienen?

Meredith frunció el ceño.

-¿Hermanos? ¡Ah, no! Son mis primos. Ellos y mi tía viven conmigo y con mis padres.

¡Vaya! Entonces Meredith no tiene hermanos. Bueno, supongo que en realidad es como si lo fueran. No hablamos de mucho más mientras terminábamos la hamburguesa, y entonces su primo más pequeño se nos acercó. Creo que se llamaba Jared.

-¡Meredith! Vamos a hacer una carrera con las bicis y los patines, ¿te apuntas? -entonces me miró también a mí, y me sonrió-. ¿Y tú?

Meredith y yo nos miramos con un gesto de complicidad, y mientras yo corría a por mis patines, ella fue a su casa a por los suyos.

Eramos un total de seis personas alineadas en la carretera: Kyle con su bici nueva, su amigo Gus con monopatín y Ben con patines, el primo mayor de Meredith con bici y cuyo nombre no recordaba, Meredith que se había puesto unos pantalones y una camiseta, y yo. Jared compartía bici con su hermano, así que aunque no participaba, daba la cuenta atrás.

-Es hasta la casa del señor Leonard, ¿vale? -gritaba Jared, para que todo le oyeramos-. Tres, dos, uno... ¡YA!

Salimos disparados calle abajo con nuestros vehículos. El primo de Meredith encabezaba la carrera, seguido de Ben y de Kyle. Yo iba la cuarta, me seguía Meredith y luego Gus. Mi instinto competitivo hizo que tomara mucha más carrerilla con mis patines, e intenté entorpecer el camino de Ben y Kyle. Como soy la más pequeña junto con Meredith, no intentarían apartarme para ganar ellos, pues no querrían que yo me cayera. ¡Pequeños trucos de renacuaja!

Intenté la misma táctica con el hermano de Meredith, pero era muy ágil y me esquivava fácilmente. ¡Demonios! Llegamos a la línea de meta casi a la vez, seguidos de Kyle, Meredith -que creo que había aprendido de mi técnica-, Ben y Gus. Todos nos paramos a coger un poco de aire, y entonces el primo mayor de Meredith se acercó y me tendió la mano.

-¡Buena carrera! Eres una rival difícil, ¿sabes?

Me enorgullecía haberle resultado difícil, pero la verdad es que me había picado, y mucho. Yo quería ganar.

-Lo mismo digo.

Frunció el ceño, aún sosteniendo mi mano. Ups, la verdad es que había sonado un poco borde. Mejor que relajara un poco el tono con el que hablabla...

-Me llamo Joy, Joy Keenan.

Él me sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que sus ojos oscuros se empequeñecieran.

-Seeley. Soy Seeley Booth.

...

**¡TACHÁN! Tengo que deciros que si****nceramente la relación entre ellos cuando son unos niños no va mucho más allá (o tal vez sí, a ver qué bicho me pica jajaja) el siguiente capítulo será un pedazo de salto a la adolescencia, lo digo para que no os perdáis jajaja. Los saltos que voy a pegar van a ser bastante enormous, no os sorprendáis xD**

**Reviewmearme, para bien o para mal ¡Me gusta saber vuestra opinión, sea cual sea!**


	3. Capítulo III: Filadelfia, 1992

**¡Hola, gente! :D**

**En primer lugar, quiero anunciar que voy a estar hasta el lunes 26 de este mes sin subir ningún capítulo porque estas dos semanas tengo la temporada de exámenes, y necesito concentrarme. Puede que suba alguno de Calypso, porque ya están escritos y solo hace falta corregirlos, pero lo dudo mucho. No obstante, si tengo un pequeño trocito de tiempo y puedo subir un capitulo, lo diré en Twitter ( white_liquor).**

**Bueno, respecto a este capítulo, la cosa ya empieza a complicarse un poco... Y es que ya queda menos para ver a nuestro amadísimo Booth 333 ¡Pero todo a su tiempo! Aún tenemos que situar a Tempi/Joy en sus añitos de adolescencia**

**Ay, reviews, reviews, ¡qué ilusión me hacéis!:**

**RGG:** no te preocupes, todo se acabará sabiendo en el fic, ¡no pienso dejar un solo cabo suelto! ;)

**Marifer26637**: ay, me alegra muchísimo que te guste, Mar ^^ Por desgracia voy a estar un tiempecito ausente...

**sukatao**: Wiii, una seguidora más :DD Me alegra que te guste, sukatao, espero que siga así el resto del fic ^^ ¡Un besazo desde España!

**NoodleBones:** Estas dos semanas va a ser dificil continuar, pero prometo que en cuanto termine os hartaréis de capitulos! ^^ Jajaja bueno, para mi estar en ascuas significa que tienes como intriga, por así decirlo, y decía que me alegraba porque me hace ilu que a alguien le guste mi fic de tal modo que incluso le cause intriga *-*

**¡Un besazo a todos/as! Os echaré de menos este tiempo :)**

...

-Temperance Brennan, Temperance Brennan, Temperance Brennan...

-Quiero que te lo repitas a ti misma cien veces, y que en cada mañana que te despiertes lo recites una, y otra vez, hasta que aprendas que ya no eres Joy Keenan. Ahora eres Temperance Brennan.

Asentía, con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Tenía la boca seca de tanto repetir ese nombre, "Temperance Brennan". ¿Quien era Temperance Brennan? ¿Y porqué ya no existía Joy Keenan?

Nunca había visto a mi padre tan furioso, tan... Afligido. Sea como fuere, ese nombre no traía consigo un buen augurio. Recuerdo que en ese momento, con apenas diez años, no había entendido nada de lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos lo entiendo ahora que, con los dieciséis , apenas han pasado quince meses desde que mis padres desaparecieron, y desde que mi hermano Kyle...

_"No, Kyle no, Russ"_ me corrigió mi subconsciente.

...desde que Russ cogió su desvencijado Ford Torino rojo -que incluso podría tener su misma edad- y simplemente se marchó, dejándome a mí ante la sola idea de imaginarme qué podría haberles ocurrido a mis padres. Sé que les tuvo que suceder algo lo suficientemente horrible para justificar que no volvieran aquel día. Joder, sí, tendría que haberles pasado algo. Era Navidad, y no estarían dispuestos a marcharse por las buenas en esas fechas. No, no lo estarían, seguro.

Dios, me dolía reconocer que en el fondo me daba un profundo miedo descubrir qué les pasó. No sé si me dolería más su desaparición perpetua o su muerte menos que el hecho de que nos hubieran abandonado a Russ y a mí, y eso me asusta. Me asusta porque aún no sé si es más fuerte el dolor de una perdida o el dolor del odio, y ambas cosas me tienen demasiado confusa desde que Russ me dejó a merced del Sistema, porque no sé si existe un algo más fuerte que el que siento cada vez que la furia se apodera de mí tanto como lo hizo cuando el Torino rojo avanzaba por la carretera con mi hermano conduciéndolo. Ni siquiera debería llamarle hermano. Él, a sus diecinueve años, podría haber cuidado de mí como mi tutor legal, pero en lugar de eso simplemente se largó. Y ahora cree que, cuando me llama por mi cumpleaños, le he perdonado. Y es algo que nunca podré hacer, sobretodo cuando la duda de su culpabilidad ante el caso de mis padres no deja de atormentarme.

Creo que en todo este tiempo he podido pasar por un total de nueve familias sin apenas salir del noreste de Estados Unidos, siempre siendo rechazada por padres agresivos y madres amargadas con los que, a veces, no llegaba a vivir más de una semana. Solo espero que en la que estoy ahora dure un poco más. Por aquellas fechas, finales de marzo de 1992, vivía en Filadelfia con los Farrell. Mi padre era Arthur, un inspector de policía de cincuenta y muchos años un tanto iracundo y cuyo machismo se refleja cuando la capitana Stewart le echaba una reprimenda. Mi madre era Heather, una profesora de francés en un colegio de primaria que siempre tenía una sonrisa cruzando su cara. Zooey era la hermana mayor, que por el momento había conseguido una beca para estudiar Derecho en una universidad de Nueva York y vivía en una residencia. Samantha estaba en mi misma clase en el instituto, y Thomas tenía dos años menos. Mi relación con Arthur no era especialmente buena, precisamente porque la basábamos en la indiferencia, como si ninguno de los dos existiera para el otro, lo cual se agradece. Heather, por otro lado, era muy atenta y dulce hasta un punto que llegaba a recordarme a mi madre. Sam, como buena animadora del instituto, era el clásico tópico de frívola y caprichosa chica de pelo negro liso y brillante, pero nos llevábamos decentemente sobretodo cuando tenía que ayudarle con los estudios. Thomas en cierto modo me recordaba a Heather, es igual de atento que ella, por lo que no tenía ningún tipo de problemas con él. A Zooey apenas la veía, excepto en algún que otro acontecimiento, como Navidades o algúna que otra semana en verano. Pero lo que más podía haber agradecido de vivir en Filadelfia y estudiar en el George Washingto era mi amistad con Angela Montenegro. Bueno, por lo que sé ese no es su nombre verdadero, y quiere cambiárselo cuando tenga dieciocho porque dice que la originalidad de su padre rebasa lo absurdo.

-Un nombre te marca de por vida, te define a ti mismo, ¿sabes? Es como un resumen de todo lo que eres -decía ella. Si ella supiera que Temperance Farrell no es mi verdadero nombre...

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada como siempre en la tercera fila de la izquierda del autobús escolar esperándome. Samantha seguía más adelante y se acurrucaba con su novio en los últimos asientos del bus, y Thomas se perdía entre la quinta y sexta fila haciendo el tonto con sus amigos.

-¿Preparada para el examen de Física? -le pregunté a modo de saludo.

Angela puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Yo? ¿Física? Estarás de coña. Nunca voy a estar preparada para las Ciencias, ya sabes que a mí me va el arte y... -suspiró, con un aire melancólico- la belle France, cher ami.

-Te dije que podrías preguntarme las dudas que tuvieras por teléfono, pero veo que te importa más bien poco.

Sonrió y aplaudió con cierto sarcasmo, igual que lo podría hacer tu profesor de parbulario cuando aprendes a contar hasta el diez.

-Es que, querida Temperance, hoy es viernes. ¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que es el quinto día de la semana.

-¿Algo más?

No tenía ni la más remota idea. Probablemente Ange me hubiera mencionado algo, pero no le habría prestado atención.

-¡Quedan exactamente tres semanas para el partido de fútbol contra esos idiotas del Overbrook! No he podido pensar en otra cosa -exclamó. Ah, ya, como si yo fuera a acordarme-. Venga, Tempi, un poco de ánimo. _"¡Vamos, águilas!", _y esas cosas.

Me quité una mota de polvo imaginaria de la falda del uniforme. El uniforme no era estrictamente obligatorio en invierno, porque sino de te congelarían las piernas con solo dar un paso, pero con este clima primaveral se agradecía poder llevar falda. Uhm, la verdad es que no era especialmente bonito. En fin, cosas del George Washington.

-Creía que sabías que esas cosas me traen sin cuidado.

-¿Te he mencionado que, aunque los del Overbrook son idiotas, son terriblemente guapos y habrá una fiesta después del partido?

-Repito: creía que sabías que esas cosas me traen sin cuidado.

-Maldita seas, Farrell. Estas desperdiciando tu adolescencia.

Dicho eso, Angela se cruzó de brazos y me miró frunciendo el ceño como si fuese a ceder ante su fingido enfado. Viendo mi expresión inmutable, Ange suspiró con exasperación.

-Vamos, Tempe, no quiero ir sola a la fiesta. Por lo menos ve por mi, como un favor, aunque no te interese ningún chico guapo.

Empezó a hacer pucheros. No, pucheros no... Si hay algo a lo que no puedes negarte son los lloriqueos de Angela. La verdad es que tampoco iba a morirme por ir, en fin, paso desapercibida por el instituto y también lo haré en la fiesta, así que nadie me molestará.

-Me lo pensaré, no prometo nada.

Ange sonrió de oreja a oreja.

...

El día continuo sin mayores misterios. El examen de Física me salió bastante bien, y aunque intenté resolver dudas de última hora que algunos de los compañeros de clase me preguntaban, se veía en su cara que pocos se lo sabian. Creo que el unico momento en el que era verdaderamente conocida era antes de un examen, porque el resto del tiempo era totalmente invisible.

Angela y yo saliamos del instituto después del par de clases tras el almuerzo, y nos quedamos un rato sentadas en las gradas del campo de futbol mientras corregia conmigo los fallos que podría haber tenido en el examen.

-No, no. ¿Estás segura de que daba ese resultado?

Arqueé una ceja.

-Lo hemos corregido ya cien veces, Angela.

-Dios, espero no suspender este examen... -suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. He sido una idiota, tendría que haber estudiado.

En esos momentos mi subconsciente susurraba _"te lo dije", _pero he ido aprendiendo que no es algo muy cortés de decir cuando alguien está decepcionado consigo mismo. De pronto, un ruido sordo y unos gritos nos sacaron de nuestros pensamientos. Miré entonces hacia el césped, y vi a las animadoras ataviadas con su uniforme azul y amarillo revolotear alrededor de otras que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Oh, oh...

Bajé a trompicones las gradas hasta llegar allí, y pude ver a Samantha sentada sollozando de dolor con el pie izquierdo en una pose antinatural. He estudiado algunos libros de Medicina que me posicionan con mas estudios que la propia enfermera del instituto, y con esa rotura debería ir al hospital.

El corrillo se fue disipando en cuanto apareció la entrenadora con la enfermera y el novio de Sam, que estaba entrenando con el equipo

-¡Sam! Sammi, ¿estas bien?

-¿Cómo carajo voy a estar bien, Dave? -vociferó Sam, a modo de respuesta-. ¡Esto es una auténtica mierda!

Dave suspiró, y pese a que la había cogido en brazos con mucho cuidado, Sam no dejaba de parlotear.

-Sam, deja de quejarte, ¿quieres? -le replicó en un momento Dave-. Quedan tres semanas para el partido, y podrás curarte.

Lamentaba tener que decirle a Dave que con esa rotura tan fea no iba a estar recuperada por entonces, pero Sam se me adelanto.

-Si se me ha roto un hueso no voy a recuperarme en tres semanas, y cada día cuenta para ensayar -resopló-. Pareces idiota.

Sam entonces me miró, y puso los ojos en blanco como diciendo _"soy mucha mujer para este tío", _y la verdad es que yo pensaba en cierto modo igual. Aunque en estas situaciones Sam pareciera la mala, no sabía cuantas veces ya había visto llorar con su pijama rosa y una caja entera de kleenex cuando le entraban las dudas de que no se qué arpía había ligado con su novio y él se había dejado llevar, o cómo le había tratado cuando ella llegaba tarde en un día de lluvia que tenía que recogerle pero había demasiado atasco.

-Solo se ha echo daño en la pierna, al parecer -susurraba la entrenadora Lockwood a la enfermera, mientras ibamos caminando todos a la enfermería. Yo me mantenía callada al lado de Angela mientras Dave y Sam seguían discutiendo, poniendo la oreja en lo que Lockwood le susurraba a la enfermera.

-Ha tenido muchísima suerte. De haber caído de cabeza, podría haber quedado inconsciente.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, Dave sentaba a Sam en una camilla de cuero azul oscuro bajo las instrucciones de la enfermera. Ella se acuclilló enfrente de Sam y examinó su pie con cuidado ante sus quejidos ahogados, mientras la entreadora Lockwood se inclinaba al lado de ambas y Dave, Angela y yo esperábamos apoyados contra una pared. Por suerte, la enfermería era suficientemente espaciosa para albergar a todos nosotros.

Como era de esperar, la enfermera dictaminó que habría que hacer una radiografía, y que probablemente se hubiese roto un hueso, así que aquella tarde tendría que ir al hospital.

Contra todo pronóstico de esperar que se pusiera a llorar, gritar o patalear, Sam respiró hondo.

-Entrenadora Lockwood, ¿significa eso que necesitaré una sustituta para ocupar mi puesto?

La entrenadora parpadeó varias veces, y entonces asintió.

-Eh, sí, aunque no sé de donde sacaremos a una flyer a estas alturas. Sino, podremos apañar la coreografía con una flyer menos, aunque igual es más complicado.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala durante diez lentos segundos, mientras Sam fruncía el ceño y agarraba con fuerza el borde de la camilla. Su particular forma de pensar un plan.

-Temperance -dijo entonces, rompiendo el silencio-. Necesito que me sustituyas.


	4. Capítulo IV: Uniformes de animadora

**¡Hola, hola! **

**Ya he vuelto, queridos y queridas amigos y amigas :D Se supone que iba a volver antes, mucho antes que estas fechas, pero me he visto envuelta en una mezcla de hormonas, sequía inspirativa y relajación post-exámenes que me ha dejado prácticamente sin ganas de nada (hasta mi madre me decía si me ''había dejao el novio'' xDDDDDDDDD) **

**Pero bueno, si digo que vuelvo es que vuelvo, leches, así que aquí os dejo otro capítulo de Bones. La inspiración ha vuelto, así que estoy escribiendo capítulos cual loca -no sólo de Bones, también de Ripper y Calypso, para quien le interese la info, jujuju-, por lo que me veréis/leeréis bastante antes de Navidades.**

**He de deciros que mañana lunes me dan las notas, y visto lo visto creo que me ha salido todo bien :D**

**Veo por los reviews que habéis flipado con Brennan de porrista xDDDDDDDDDDD En fin, puntos de locura que me dan a mi...**

**Marifer26637**: ¡Por supuesto! El chico guapo en el partido no puede faltar ;) ¿Cómo te salieron los exámenes a ti?

**NoodleBones**: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que necesité la suerte porque no sé como fue posible que me salieran tan bien jajaja ^^

**RGG**: El capitán no tanto, pero se le acerca... Jejeje

**sukatao**: ¡Gracias, sukatao! Besos ^^

**Anto Bones**: Aaaaaawwww, muchas gracias, Anto ^^ Presientes bien, pero por el momento no voy a adelantar nada en concreto, jijiji. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu twitter? Sigo a un montón de boneheads y estoy confusilla xDD Y esto lo digo para todos: ¡ya queda menos para ver a nuestro Booth jovencito! Besotes desde el sur de España ;D

**Y recordad, señoras y señores... LILY IS BAAAAAAACK, MUAHAHA.**

...

-Tienes que estar de coña.

Suspiré. Angela me miraba con las cejas arqueadas, esperando una respuesta que no pensaba darle. Habíamos dejado a Samantha con Heather en el hospital cuando Ange y yo pusimos rumbo a casa para estudiar un exámen de Biología que nos habían puesto para la semana que viene, mientras que Dave y la entrenadora Lockwood se habían quedado en el instituto cada cual con una cara más sorprendida que la otra.

Bueno, de hecho yo también estaba alucinada, sobretodo porque Sam aún no había tomado ningún tipo de sedante que la hiciera flipar a un nivel tal como para pedirme que la sustituyera como flyer. No obstante, a Angela le parecía totalmente normal, y no dejaba de repetirme que _aprovechara esa oportunidad. _

-No, Ange, no estoy de coña. Samantha sí que lo está. ¿En qué parte de su cerebro ha pensado que una nerd iba a aceptar y a fingir ser una animadora?-crucé los brazos con fuerza, ejerciendo tanta presión que hasta me dolía en el pecho-. Es... Es absurdo.

Angela bufó al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la silla frente a mi escritorio, y tras quitarse los feos zapatos del uniforme de una patada, apoyó la barbilla en su mano derecha y escrutó mi postura: sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de mi cama. Ella se dedicaba a fruncir los labios, moviendo la mandíbula de un lado a otro, como si aquello pudiera servirle para saber cómo convencerme.

-Vale. Vale, Temperance, te conozco. Tú dices que ver es creer, ¿no? -asentí. Todo aquel que me conoce mínimamente sabe eso de mí-. Bueno, pues yo te daré las pruebas que haga falta.

De pronto se levantó del asiento y, como un torbellino, se dedicó a inspeccionar los cajones de mi mesita de noche, y no paró hasta que sacó y tiró sobre mi cama el seguimiento de mis marcas de las clases de gimnasia -que, incomprensiblemente, es obligatorio en el George Washington- y mis medallas de taekwondo.

-Ahá -repuse, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?

-Oh, vamos. Lo único que ha impedido que seas animadora es tu capacidad para alejarte de la normalidad del instituto con tal de introducir tu preciosa cabecita inteligente entre las páginas de un libro de Física.

-Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Angela puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió hablando mientras recorría con el dedo mis sobresalientes en las marcas de flexibilidad, fuerza y agilidad en los dos pasados trimestres.

-Mira, tampoco se pide ser una atleta olímpica, y en lo que se refiere a tu ''currículum deportivo'' le das mil vueltas a la mismísima capitana en lo que a las competencias básicas de animadora se refiere. Además -continuó, añadiendo un tono travieso a su voz- ser animadora incluye un pase VIP a muchas fiestas... y una reputación especial entre los chicos.

-Parece que esto va a tener más ventajas para tí que para mí.

-¿Significa eso que vas a aceptar?

Odiaba cuando Angela me ponía ojitos para conseguir lo que quería. Intenté desviar la atención centrándome en uno de los periódicos bimensuales, una nueva iniciativa del instituto en el que aparecían diferentes noticias referentes a la escuela en sí, y que había estado hojeando en busca de una distracción que me mantuviera alejada de los temas ''animadoras'', ''fútbol'' o ''pompones''. Resultaba complicado cuando todas las páginas estaban ocupadas por cualquier evento deportivo... Creo que la única vez que salí en él fue cuando mi club de química consiguió ganar al instituto Benjamin Franklin en su concurso anual. Es más, aún recuerdo las palabras de Sean, un compañero mío con un ligero complejo _nacionalista_, por así decirlo, sobre nuestro instituto: ''¡nada como que el George Washington les derrote en su propia casa!''.

Angela chasqueó los dedos, y me trajo de vuelta a la Tierra.

-¡Oh! Eh, no sé, no estoy segura. Solo quedan tres semanas... Es muy poco tiempo para aprender una coreografía.

-Venga ya, Temperance. No tienes una memoria prodigiosa y un coeficiente intelectual de tropecientas cifras para solo saber dar un par de pataletas en el aire.

-No existen tantas cifras para determinar un coeficiente intelectual.

Angela me miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, aunque de hecho, no lo estaba haciendo. Suspiré ruidosamente, tal y como hace una madre ante un niño que tira de su falda insistentemente para pedirle un helado después del almuerzo.

-Deja que lo consulte con la almohada.

Como si no me lo esperara ya, me permití el lujo de sorprenderme cuando Angela se puso a dar saltos de alegría como una loca.

-Angela, solo he dicho que me lo voy a pensar.

-¿Y qué? Eso ya es un paso. ¡Un paso para las mejores juergas de toda Filadelfia!

Cambié mi postura, tumbándome boca abajo en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en las manos mientras observaba como ella encendía la radio y canturreaba pegando saltos a ritmo de ''Friday I'm In Love''.

-¿No es extraño que de repente The Cure haga este tipo de canciones? -ante mi nula respuesta, ella siguió canturreando:- ¡I don't care if Monday's black, lalalalalalala!

-No sé qué manía tienes con celebrarlo todo.

Se dejó caer a mi lado, tumbándose en la misma posición en la que yo estaba y quitándome el periódico de mi vista mientras la voz de Robert Smith se iba apagando poco a poco.

-¡Carpe diem, Temperance! Tu problema es que no te haces ni la sola idea de lo que te estás perdiendo entre tanta fórmula cuántica. O mejor dicho, a quién te estás perdiendo.

Había pasado las grisáceas hojas sin apenas prestar atención, pero una foto del equipo de fútbol en la que predominaban los colores azul y amarillo en sus uniformes hizo que se detuviera. La noticia dictaminaba la suma importancia que suponía la rivalidad entre el Overbrook y el George Washington en el campo de fútbol, con un titular que rezaba ''ÁGUILAS VS. PANTERAS''. Más abajo se hallaba impresa la fotografía de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol de Overbrook.

-Por Dios, míralos. Hasta el _enemigo_ tiene tíos buenos. ¿No es impresionante como incluso ese horrible color naranja les sienta bien?

-Si tú lo dices.

-Eh, Tempi. Si no quieres buscarte nada en el insti por cuestiones de privacidad o como quieras llamarlo, tú misma, pero no tendrás excusas para salir con alguien que no sea del George Washington, porque ser animadora te va a permitir conocer a otros chicos...

-¡Ya estamos en casa!

Tan pronto como la puerta principal sonó con un portazo indicando que Heather y Samantha ya habían vuelto del hospital, Angela y yo nos afanamos en apagar la radio y parecer dos aplicadísimas estudiantes de décimo grado. Tan agradecidamente respetuosa como siempre y a pesar de estar abierta, Heather golpeó la puerta con ligereza dos veces antes de pedir permiso para entrar, y asomó su media melena castaña apoyándose en la jamba.

-¿Todo bien, chicas? -Angela y yo asentimos- ¿Queréis algo de merendar o aún es pronto?

La verdad es que el extrañísimo puré de verduras que nos puesieron en el instituto me había dejado el estómago un poco revuelto, así que no tenía mucho espacio para galletas, o cualquier cosa comestible que se le pareciera. Al parecer, mi estrambótica amiga estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Cómo está Sam? -intervine.

-Se ha roto el quinto metatarsiano, así que va a necesitar bastante tiempo para recuperarse. Ahora mismo le han dado un par de analgésicos, y como la han adormilado un poco, va a quedarse el resto de la tarde en su cuarto.

_''¿El quinto metatarsiano?''_ pensé. _''La caída parece más fea de lo que creía''._

No hizo mención alguna a su decisión sobre mi sustitución como animadora, así que supuse que, aunque Sam no destacaba por ser discreta, había dejado mi elección libre de presiones maternales.

...

Montones de revistas de moda se acumulaban alrededor de la cama de Sam, donde ella misma se había acomodado colocando varios cojines en el cabecero y manteniendo su pie derecho escayolado hasta la rodilla apoyado en otro. Había sustituído su uniforme de animadora por un pantalón de pijama de franela verde y una camiseta de tirantes, y su pelo oscuro quedaba recogido en una larguísima trenza intrincada.

-Veo que acabas de despertarte.

Sam levantó la cabeza y sonrió, aún con un rastro de somnolencia en sus ojos. Los analgésicos habían hecho que durmiera dos horas de siesta aquella tarde, pero en cuanto Angela se marchó a su casa y ví la luz de su habitación encendida me atreví a acercarme para ver como estaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sam hizo una mueca, saliéndole sus característicos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Ya sabes, he estado mejor. Pero bueno, una lesión es algo que tenía que llegar tarde o temprano en mi carrera como animadora -suspiró, y entonces abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos marrones-. ¿Has podido pensarte mi propuesta?

Me mordí el labio, mientras me sentaba en el borde de su cama mirando a todo lo que me rodeaba menos a ella. Su habitación era bastante más grande que la mía y la de Tom, toda pintada de azul cielo y con muebles de pulida madera de chopo.

Ante mi silencio, Sam añadió:

-Temperance, si te lo he pedido es porque sé que sabrás hacerlo, y porque confío en tí.

Esbocé una media sonrisa.

-Sueles tener dobles intenciones.

-Bueno, sí -se sinceró, como era de esperar-, no estoy dispuesta a que la arpía de Jade ocupe mi puesto. Está jodidamente resentida, y no pienso permitir que por una estúpida caída tenga que seguir peleándome por un puesto que, evidentemente, es mío.

-Se agradece que seas sincera.

-Contigo sí lo soy, así que consideralo un privilegio -sonrió con cierto sarcasmo, haciendome reír-. Por eso te pido que no te encariñes mucho con el uniforme.

-Créeme, no va a pasar.

Sam hizo ademán de levantarse, pero tras mirar con fastidio su pierna señaló el armario empotrado enfrente de su cama.

-Tengo dos uniformes más de animadora, aparte del de hoy. Muchas veces se manchan de barro con las caídas, y hay que ser previsible con todo, ¿no crees? Supongo que te quedarán bien, somos de una complexión parecida...

En esa situación probablemente Angela se metería con mi carencia de pechos, comparada con la curvilínea figura de mihermana.

-Sam, aceptaré tu propuesta si me resuelves una duda.

-Claro.

Cogí uno de los dos uniformes que colgaban de la percha de su armario, y lo miré de arriba a abajo como si fuera a darme todas las respuestas que en realidad necesitaba. Era de color azul marino con detalles en amarillo, incluidas las iniciales GWHS en el pecho. Me lo coloqué por encima, preguntándome si faltaba algo de tela para cubrirme ciertas partes esenciales de mi cuepo y mirando a Sam con un gesto que rozaba la indignación.

-Júrame que no se me va a ver la entrepierna.

Como era de esperar, a Sam le faltó aire en los pulmones para terminar de partirse de risa.

-Una nerd con coletitas y pompones. Temperance, esto va a ser muy divertido.


	5. Capítulo V: Guapísimos pero idiotas

¡Hola, queridos y queridas!

Dios, no podéis imaginaros cómo he echado de menos todo esto :'( He pasado un mes movidito, otra vez igual que me pasó como os dije en el anterior capítulo, pero espero no volver a estar metida en otros embrollos que me impidan pasarme por aquí, porque en serio, he extrañado mi ordenador mucho, ¡y especialmente he extrañado escribir! He estado tan ausente que hasta mi twitter se ha resentido xD

Pero ya estoy aquí, porque nunca me iré del todo, eso puedo prometerlo. ¿Cómo fueron vuestras Navidades? ¿Os regalaron muchas cosas? ^^

Bueno, ya paro de parlotear como loca, jajajaja. Un capitulito más de nuestra Tempi, en el que os pido que estéis atentos/as, sobretodo en unas palabras que comparte con una persona MUY especial de este capítulo... ;)

**ChrisBooth26637:** ¡Ya queda poco para verla en acción! Por ahora habrá que conformarse con sus ensayos ;)

**RGG:** Uf, ¡te puedo asegurar que nuestro Booth se revolverá en su asieento en cuanto la vea!

**Deschanel-Cherry:** JAJAJAJAJJAJA hombre, Brennan es una chica discreta, ¡no se le puede ver la entrepierna! Y no, matarte no, ¿que haría yo sin ti?

**Anto Bones**: Siiii, ¡Booth ya entra en escena en este nuevo capitulo! :D Ya verás que Sam es de las pocas porristas simpáticas con Brennan, y básicamente por el hecho de que es su hermana y porque le ayuda con los deberes xDDD SEELEY AL PODER! Muchos besos desde España ^^

Un besazo ENOORME para todas, sois un cielo :') ¡Se os ha echado mucho de menos!

...

Nunca pense que iba a tener tanto sueño como en aquel sabado por la mañana. La capitana del equipo de animadoras, Rachel, nos habia convocado a las ocho estando ya a una semana del partido contra las panteras de Overbrook, lo que signifca que quedaban siete dias para que el instituto presenciara a una nerd volando por lo aires pretendiendo ser una verdadera animadora

Rachel estaba catatónica desde que Sam le hizo saber su decision, y aunque como capitana es algo qe ella podia refutar, Sam ejercía algun tipo de influencia sobre Rachel que me mantenia algo intrigada. Así que ahí estaba Rachel, poniendo su habitual cara de frustracion cada vez que fallaba en algún detalle de la coreografia. En fin, supongo que es molestao que una chica, y más si es una nerd, aprenda en tres semanas lo que ella lleva dedicando su vida tres años. Pero bueno, solo iba a animar en un partido -importante si, pero solo un partido- y Sam ya estaria disponible para las siguientes competiciones de animadoras.

-¡Cinco, seis, siete, ocho!

Piruetas, giros y volteretas en el aire acompañadas de un pequeño quejido en mis piernas que ya se hacía característico en aquellos días fueron los protagonistas en aquella mañana, y en todos los días que precederían al partido.

_''Maldita sea mi benevolencia, y maldita sea la pierna de Sam''_ pensé.

Pasaron horas y horas entre tanto revoloteo aeroespacial, y por fin logré tocar tierra sobre las doce del mediodía. Me sentí como supongo que se sentiría cualquier persona de coeficiente medio... O como un pirata alcohólico tras varios meses surcando el mar. No sé cual de las dos opciones es peor.

-Madre mía, Temperance, andando así pareces un pato de feria.

Angela elaboró una tercera comparación, no más halagüeña que las dos anteriores. Había llegado a las gradas del campo de fútbol sobre las once y media, pues según ella, había estado estudiando. Según yo, Angela probablemente habría estado durmiendo o, en todo caso, zambullida en miles de revistas de moda mientras escuchaba a No Doubt. Tras haber presenciado media hora de entrenamiento, alternadas con la vista de los esculturales brazos de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol, Angela me esperaba a pie de campo para ir a comer.

-Muy agradable por tu parte, Angie -repuse con fingida actitud de animadora repelente-. Por lo demás, ¿que tal he estado? ¿Fabulosa? ¿Fantástica? ¿Maravillosa?

Angela abrió la boca y los ojos exageradamente, como si hubiera blasfemado contra alguien.

-¡Pero por Dios, tía! ¿Como te atreves siquiera preguntármelo? ¡Pero si eres divina y siempre lo serás!

No pude evitar que se me escapara tal carcajada que tuve que sujetarme el estómago, lo que hizo que prácticamente todas las animadoras me miraran con el ceño fruncido. Reconozco que nuestra imitación de animadoras es bastante vaga, pero todo sea por unos minutos de risas para relajarme tras varias horas con la tirana de Rachel.

-Venga, dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a comer. ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!

Alcé las cejas, como cada vez que escuchaba esas frases hechas de Angela que, a mi parecer, tenían muy poco sentido, pero ya me había acostumbrado a no corregirle.

Abril en Filadelfia traía consigo un clima estupendo para que quisiera quedarme con la falda del uniforme de animadora puesta en vez de unos vaqueros y camiseta que llevaba en la mochila. Ibamos de camino a un Burger King que descubrimos hacía un mes, a dos manzanas del George Washington y que, según Angela, había abierto recientemente. Yo no suelo frecuentar establecimientos de comida rápida, pues cuando comía en otro lugar que no fuera el instituto o mi casa solía hacerlo acompañada de Sam, y ella siempre ha seguido una estricta dieta anti-grasas. En realidad Rachel me había dejado muy claro que yo tampoco debería tomar nada que concierna a comida rápida a tan poco tiempo del partido, pero por una vez no pasaba nada, y además yo no era animadora ''oficial" del equipo.

El local lo habían decorado con una estética de los años sesenta: una gramola resplandeciente con decenas de lucecitas de colores, un surtidor de gasolina de Fire-Chief, mullidos asientos imitando la tapicería de un Plymouth Delevere en rojo y blanco y un fresco con la bandera de Estados Unidos con retratos firmados por, entre otros artistas, Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley y Audrey Hepburn.

Conforme nos acercábamos a la barra, pude advertir que había mucha gente joven aquel día, sobretodo chicos. Parece que no había muchas de nosotras que les diera por la comida rápida, y mucho menos una chica animadora.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué van a pedir?

Nos atendía un chico alto y rubio de ojos verdes ataviado con una gorra negra del restaurante y unas gafas de pasta también negras. Una placa de metal a la altura de su pecho rezaba el nombre de "Jeff".

Jeff se me quedó mirando, al igual que Angela, pero yo me había perdido entre los carteles de comida detrás del dependiente. No tenía ni idea de qué pedir.

-Bien, me tocará decidir por ti -suspiró Angela-. Dos menus Whopper, uno con Coca-Cola normal y otro Coca-Cola Light. Oh, y no escatimes con los sobres de ketchup.

Sacudí la cabeza en cuanto vi la fotografía de la enorme hamburguesa que me había pedido .

-Rachel va a matarme.

-Lo sé, por eso te he pedido Coca-Cola Light.

_''Bueno, pues que le jodan a Rachel''_ pensé, encogiéndome de hombros.

Saqué la cartera de mi pequeña y desvencijada mochila para pagarle al encantador Jeff, que haciendo caso a Angela, se preocupó de que no nos faltaran bolsas de ketchup.

-¿Sabes porqué el tío de la barra me ha hecho caso con el ketchup? -inquirió Angela cuando nos sentamos en una mesa.

Alcé una ceja, esperando una alocada conclusión.

-Porque ahora, querida Tempi, eres una animadora. Y eso otorga mucho caché a tu cara bonita.

Hice un amago de partirme de la risa mientras colocaba la pajita en mi refresco.

-Claro, un punto para la estúpida animadora nerd. Se estaría riendo de las pintas que llevo, igual que ese grupo de tíos de ahí.

-¿Pintas? Venga ya, ser animadora te sienta bien. ¿Y de qué tíos hablas?

Angela se giró en su silla para ver a quienes había tratado de señalar con discreción, la cual se había roto en cuando ella se dedicó a escudriñarlos con la mirada. Un punto para la indiscreta bohemia texana. Esos chicos se habían pasado mirándonos desde que Angela y yo entramos en el restaurante, y aunque a mis dieciséis años de vida ya estaba acostumbrada a que se me quedaran viendo como a un bicho raro, en esta ocasión estaba empezando a molestarme.

-Angela, un poco de discreción, por favor.

Como si le hablara a una pared.

-Fíjate en sus chaquetas -me replicó ella, sin haberme escuchado-. Son del Overbrook.

Eran cinco chicos que, excepto por los pantalones y la camiseta, todos iban vestidos de la misma manera: con las clásicas chaquetas de algodón negras con la pantera naranja en el pecho. Vaya, pues Angela tenía razón en que aunque fueran unos idiotas, son terriblemente guapos. E indiscretos, también.

-Vale, Angela, pero date la vuelta de una vez y terminemos de comer.

''_Antes de que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que estoy''_, terminé en mi mente.

Por fin Angela me hizo caso, sin antes solar un suspiro de resignación. Le gusta más mirar chicos guapos que a un niño un caramelo. Pasamos el resto de la comida más o menos en paz, y digo más o menos porque aunque los chicos empezaron a pasar un poco de nosotras, hubo uno de ellos en concreto que no cesó en su logro de irritarme. Angela pareció darse cuenta del cambio gradual del gesto en mi cara.

-Relájate, Farrel. ¡Te está mirando un chico guapo! Consideralo digno de halago.

-No, está mirando a una chica del instituto enemigo. No me gusta que me miren como si trataran de intimidarme.

Angela bufó.

-Anda ya, termínate eso y vámonos de aquí antes de que rompas algo con la mirada.

-Si eso fuese físicamente posible, le rompería la cara a ese de ahí.

Angela volvió a girarse sobre el asiento, y ya no me importó la poca discreción de nadie. Nada mas lo hizo, el chico quitó la mirada y siguió con su comida.

-No le rompas la cara, que por lo menos tiene eso bueno. Rómpele las pelotas.

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas -y menos mal que no estaba comiendo o acabaría atragantándome -, cosa que hizo que toda la mesa de idiotas volviera a girarse.

-Dios, menudos pesados.

Suspiré, y tras darle un último sorbo a la Coca-Cola y limpiarme las manos con una servilleta, hice amago de levantarme para limpiar mi bandeja.

-Yo ya he terminado. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que la única salida a la calle estaba al lado de los chicos del Overbrook. Maravilloso. Respiré hondo y me dispuse a salir por la puerta sin tan siquiera mirarles, y rogué mentalmente que Angela hiciera lo mismo. Una vez estuvimos a unos diez metros del burger, solté todo el aire contenido.

-Una se siente mejor sin tantas miradas inquisitivas encima, ¿eh?

Asentí, dandole la razón a mi querida e indiscreta amiga, pero entonces escuché la metálica puerta abrirse y decenas de pasos bajando las escaleras.

-¡Eh, Seeley! ¿Alguna vez has visto a esta chica de animadora en el George Washington?

Esto no puede estar pasando...

-No, Tom -repuso el tal Seeley- pero toda nueva belleza es bienvenida al barrio, ¿no crees?

Agarré a Angela de la mano y me dispuse a aligerar el paso, pero Tom, Seeley y otros tres chicos mas se interpusieron en nuestro camino. Todos tenían un aspecto semejante: eran bastante atractivos, además de altos y muy fuertes. Reconocí al tal Seeley como el que me siguió mirando aún cuando los demás no lo hacían, gracias a que era el único chico de todos que tenía el pelo negro como el tizón. El resto variaban entre el rubio y el castaño claro, por lo que Seeley destacaba más en ese aspecto que los demás.

-¡Y ha de ser recibida como es debido!

Había intervenido otro chico más, un chico de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos azules con una incipiente barba en su pálida cara. Resoplé y di media vuelta, pero tardaron poco en rodearnos.

-Id a molestar a otras -contestó Angela, casi escupiendo las palabras-. Seguro que hay miles de estúpidas en esta ciudad que estarán encantadas de ser vuestros perritos falderos.

Los cinco tíos alzaron las cejas, y casi al unísono entonaron un ''uuuh'' que resultaba de todo menos asustado.

-Vaya, así que nos hemos topado con un par de maleducadas -intervino de nuevo Tom. Parecía ser el líder de la manada.

Esta vez fue Angela la que, ante mi paralizado cuerpo, me cogió de la mano y se dispuso a abrirme paso entre Seeley y un rubio tremendamente alto a base de empujones. Justo cuando creí que podían haberse dado por vencidos, alguien me agarró el antebrazo con fuerza. Me di la vuelta emitindo un gesto de dolor, a lo que, sorprendentemente, respondió aflojando la tensión de su mano sobre mi brazo. Otra vez el moreno mirón.

-Eres una rival difícil, ¿sabes? -susurró.

Nada más pronunció esa frase, no pude evitar mirarle a los ojos. Eran pequeños, de un bonito color marrón chocolate acorde con su pelo oscuro. Su boca se torcía en una sonrisa pícara, lo que marcaba aún más su mandíbula perfectamente esculpida. No pude evitar que el pulso se me acelerara la darme cuenta de que, aunque me sacaba bastantes centímetros de altura, su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la mía. Dios, Seeley era increíblemente guapo... Pero jodidamente arrogante.

-Lo... Lo mismo digo.

Y, deshaciendome de la mano que me sostenía Angela, procedí a cruzar su bonita cara con la palma extendida. Logré que él me soltara el antebrazo, mientras vociferaba todo tipo de maldiciones y se sostenía la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Para toda sorpresa, Jeff bajó por las escaleras de la entrada al establecimiento y, dirigiéndose al altísimo rubio -que descubrí que se llamaba Paul- hizo que los estúpidos del Overbrook se alejaran de nosotras. A pesar del uniforme que llevaba, su altura un tanto superior al de los chicos y su voz grave y fuerte eran unas buenas bazas contra cualquiera que se le interpusiese.

-¡Ya hablaremos en casa, Paul! -gritó Jeff al ahora no tan amenazador grupo de chicos que, con sonrisas vacilantes y frases al estilo ''relájate, tío'' ahora se marchaba en dirección opuesta. Dirigiéndose a nosotras, ahora esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa, dijo:- lo siento mucho, mi hermano y sus amigos son unos auténticos idiotas. Espero que no os hayan molestado...

-No te preocupes, Jeff -contesté, sonriéndole. Tal vez Paul era más guapo que Jeff, pero no cabe duda de quién es el verdadero encanto.

Jeff parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Señalé la chapa a la altura de su pecho, y mirándosela como si hubiera descubierto de su existencia en aquel momento, se sonrojó.

-Soy Temperance, y ella es Angela.

Nos tendio la mano a ambas, aún un poco apurado, y tras pedir perdón una vez más por su hermano, nos ofreció incluso un descuento para la próxima vez que fueramos.

-Bah, no pasa nada -contestó Angela-. Tomaremos como disculpa que no escatimaras con los sobres de ketchup.

Jeff sonrió entonces. Vaya, pues sí que era mono...

-Bueno, señoritas, sería un placer quedarme con vosotras el resto del día, pero he de irme a seguir trabajando. ¡Buen día!

-¡Que te cunda! -contestó Angela.

Jeff se dirigió de nuevo a su puesto, no sin antes mirarnos de nuevo y despedirse con la mano antes de llegar a la puerta. Le respondí con el mismo gesto, y tras ello, pusimos rumbo a casa de Angela, ambas agarradas del brazo. Angela se dedicó todo el trayecto a parlotear sobre lo descarados pero mortalmente guapos que eran en el Overbrook.

-Madre mía, ¡lógico que se lo tengan tan creído! Pero menudos imbéciles, ¿se creían que ibamos a picar? Aunque a mi no me importaría, pero solo si nos hubieran tratado con un poco más de decencia, como ese tal Jeff. Que vaya con lo de la chapa, ¡se le ha puesto una carita más mona cuando se dio cuenta!

Me quedé un buen rato callada mientras Angela procedía entonces a divagar sobre Jeff, la edad que podría tener y el encantador aire intelectual que le daban las gafas negras de pasta. Pero a mi se me había quedado en la mente el mirón moreno, el tal Seeley. No parecía estar hecho de esa calaña de imbéciles de los que se rodeaba, pero ahí estaba él tan cómodo...

-¿Sabes, Tempi? Aparte de la obviedad de que ligas más, ese uniforme te da una mala leche especial. ¡Menuda bofetada le has dado a ese tío!

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero en el fondo no pude evitar pensar en un posible Seeley con la caballerosidad de Jeff.


End file.
